Ages of Elurúm
Work in progress Creation Myths More detail required. Should center around a primeval Void and Æul/Aëul/Aeol/etc. Not much to tell, but perhaps some mention of this plane's relation to D&D Greater Cosmology will be helpful. The Ledger of Eluris More detail required / Time exists but no way to record this period The Age of the Elumnöre More detail required / Time exists and events occur in loose formation Begin with Bliss and Discovery of all things by 5 Elumnore. Creation of most things/creatures. Pride/heresy of Etos. Should end with the Unnaming of Etos. The Age of the Herádamon More detail required / Time exists and events occur in loose formation Basically the lesser gods and demi-gods grow in number and dominion over the people of Elúrum because the Elumnöre have spent the largest share of their power to cast Etos low and they must now withdraw. The Age of the Moons (Elves) More detail required / Provide Years in old calendar The Age of the Sun (Humans) More detail required / Provide Years in new calendar; consider overlapping systems due to major event(s). Wars of the Great Clans Tribes of men appeared in the south of Elúrum and in the long years of their infancy they were little more than wild beasts. The elves did not reveal themselves to men for the space of many centuries. While men did in some crude manner resemble lesser elves, they deemed mankind simple and unworthy of their attention. When Te'Ellasia revealed to the Elves that Æul itself has a design for mankind only then did the Elves afford them any favor. For the most part the Elves ignored them and remained hidden or at times secretly guiding men to away from harm. Eventually the tribes of men grew in number and is their way expanded quickly into new lands. Some of the Elven kingdoms resented this expansion and looked on men with horror as they saw their native lands treated as resources instead of with reverence as was the Elven way. This was particularly true in the fertile southern plains of The Vandurian Empire The tribes of men that fled from the distant north lived for centuries under chieftain and tribal rule, having no knowledge of the hidden Elven kingdoms. Caellon, a respected chieftain, befriended and healed an injured elf in the wild. The elf was the mighty Duinhir, herald of King Menelleron, who had been on an urgent scouting errand when he was waylaid by orcs. Duinhir slew many but barely escaped with his life. His wounds were grievous and his death would surely have meant disaster for the forces of Menelleron. The King rewarded Caellon's act of kindness and his people earned the friendship of the Elves. This sowed the seeds for the eventual mingling of their peoples. Caellon and his people flourished. He took Ethelyn to wife and they had a son, Ælfræd, who became the mightiest of all his people. Ælfræd was known equally well for his skill with a sword as he was for his wisdom. He was the most beloved of his people and even the Elves recognized his greatness. Such it was that Ælfræd captured the heart of the Filigrid Lómelindë, daughter of King Falmarion of the gray elves. Falmarion opposed their union, but relented after it was blessed by the High Elven King Menelleron, Lómelindë's uncle, for he could not oppose his king and kinsman, nor risk the support of the high elves in the wars against Ûrruin's servants. Ælfræd and Lómelindë had three sons Ælweard, Ceaddarlon, Beorthric, and a daughter Felleswid, all of whom had the beauty of their mother's people and the strength of their father's. They were beloved by all and held high favor in the court of King Menelleron. When they were of age they each won renown in battle. The eldest sons Ælweard and Ceaddarlon favored the sword as their father did and since they were close in age they would often spar. Beorthric was a dour child and when he came to manhood was the largest of them all and a terrible opponent on the field. He wielded a mighty two-handed axe in the fashion of his ancestors. He brooded often and did not keep close company with many, though he was still well loved by all. Felleswid was known for her cunning at an early age. She was the most elven-featured of the children, closely resembling her mother although she had golden hair like her father. Felleswid was a quick study of all things, but she delighted most in the hunt and so she wielded a mighty bow and would range far afield often alone despite her parents' admonitions. Eventually the Elves' long war against the Kallgurim and the fell servants of Ûrruin (Etos Unnamed) left the elves greatly weakened and scattered. During the Battle of Starless Night, the host of Vilyacir was beset by a vast enemy hoard. Unlooked for came Ælfræd and his children Ælweard, Ceaddarlon, Beorthric, and Felleswid under the cover of darkness through the hidden paths of the city, slaying orcs as they came. They befriended the Elves with their noble and courteous bearings, and pledged them aid against their foes and that they would rally the chieftains of Men to their cause, breaking the siege, asking only that they be allowed to reside in safer lands. Ælfræd and his children were true to their word. Indeed the hosts of Men took the Enemy unawares and broke the siege, but only at great cost. Great heroes and chieftains, bold men and dour handed elves alike died under the starless night when the greatest evils came. The Scion of the Kallgurrim itself appeared in its terrible glory, reigning unholy fire upon the field. Ceaddarlon, Beorthric, and Felleswid stood tall beside Duinhir as Menelleron the High King of the Elves laid low the Unholy Scion, but they were themselves consumed by its fiery death throes. The chieftains of Men and the noble Elves fought and bled together, destroying the Enemy's Great Hoard. And there upon the ruinous field the newly crowned Elemmacil, King of the High Elves pledged eternal friendship between the races of Men and Elves, raising Ælfræd and his surviving son, Ælweard, to Kingship and gifting them and their united peoples the land of Vanadur for him and his heirs to rule and govern. The "Gift of Vanadur" as it was called among the Elves and Ælfræd's people was the foundation of a lasting peace for centuries, a bond of friendship between their peoples which was held sacred in the earth itself. So it was that the race of mankind grew to the height of their power, learning much from the Elves in a multitude of arts including woodcraft, stonecraft, and smithing. They also learned much lore of the natural world, of the history of Elúrum, of the powers of the mighty Elumnorë and Herádamon, and in time also of the mysteries of Arcana. The Eahta & The Kallgurim The Eahta are a conclave of 8 wizards, pupils of the Elves and the Herádamon, masters of the Arcane. Their powers became so great that even the Elves feared them. Together with the High Elves of Vilyacir they became the bulwark of defense against the remnants of Ûrruin's servants. They also became mighty among the courts of the High Kings of Vanadur and later also to the Kings of Cardolan, Borthun, and Fellosia. The Eahta became instrumental in the rapid advancement and prosperity of mankind and even advanced the knowledge of Arcana among elven loremasters. They erected mighty towers devoted to wizardry and learning, the most prominent of which survives today in The Golden Gardens of Arnoch. The Kallgurrim were defeated in the Battle of Starless Night, but enough of them survived and escaped that they continued their dark labors from other lands. The greatest of the Kallgurim went south, seeking ways to uncover more power. The Tharkûm Empire emerged from his dark labors and for centuries only evil rumors came north, horrors unimagined, and tidings of distant wars, fell beasts, and the subjugation of all who opposed Tharkûm. The Darkening More detail required / Provide Years in calendar -- This should be when the great eastern city of XXX falls into the sea, the hubris The Rekindling & The Order Arcane More detail required / Provide Years in calendar Recorded Time of Other Current Societies